


Cover for XistentialAngst's "The Great Sex Olympics of 221B"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 300dpi, with <a href="https://app.box.com/s/f35prrtc2cv57d52w15t">a copy available for download at Box.com</a> in case the Tumblr image has its dpi reduced when uploading. ...A cover for a memorably cracky fic that goes unexpectedly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for XistentialAngst's "The Great Sex Olympics of 221B"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Sex Olympics of 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477669) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



A cover for a cracky and explicit fic that seems wholly unlikely to work, and then does... both touchingly and sweetly. Thanks, XistentialAngst!


End file.
